Stupid Cramps 4
by Mondler4EvEr
Summary: Make sure you're always prepared for the worst in the woods. It's Sharpay's turn again! Please read and review


**Author's Note: Hey guys, I'm back! My Aunt Flow paid a visit on my birthday last Friday (the 18****th****), so I decided that I might as well get started on the next installment of this rocking series. I'm having so much fun writing this! **

**I would love it if you guys shared your horrid cramp stories. I need some ideas. You guys can tell me in a review or PM and if I think that it's interesting then I will use it in my next **Stupid Cramps **story. I will mention you of course for the idea. I'm all about giving the credit where it's due. **

**So think about it while you read this. : ) **

**Oh I got this idea from one my lucasgrabeel(dot)org buddies, Ann. **

**April**

* * *

"Why are we in the woods again?" A clearly annoyed Sharpay asked. Her stomach was cramping up and she didn't feel like mingling with critters for two nights.

"Because Mom and Dad thought that it would be a good idea for us to get some fresh air with kids our age." Her twin brother stated while pulling out a tent.

"But it's camping! It's gross! My hair is already frizzing!" The blonde cried, touching her hair.

"That's the beauty of outdoors for you." The youngest twin grinned and started reading the instructions for the tent.

"I do not see the beauty in this." She snorted.

"Look Sharpay, I love you and all, but if you're going to complain, could you please do it over there by Gabriella or someone?" Ryan asked, still looking at the tent instructions.

"Fine!" She scoffed and made her way over the brunette girl. She plopped down on the cleanest log, grabbing her stomach and Gabriella stared at her in confusion.

"What's wrong with you?" She asked.

"Ryan sent me away and my stomach hurts like hell and I don't know why."

"Maybe you're on your period?" Gabriella suggested.

"No, no. It can't be. The last time I was on was the 25th." The blonde said shaking her head.

"Uh, Sharpay, it's the 25th of this month."

Sharpay stared at her friend in disbelief. She ran behind the nearest tree and ordered Gabriella to cover her.

"Damnit!" She yelled when she came from behind the tree a few minutes later. The sudden yell prompted Troy, Chad, Ryan and Jason to come over.

"What's her problem?" Chad laughed.

"None of your business, Danforth!" Sharpay shrieked, grasping her stomach. The cramps were really kicking in.

"Chillax!" Chad said putting his hands up in defense.

Gabriella rolled her eyes. "She just doesn't feel well."

"She's probably on her period." Ryan stated in a nonchalant manner.

"Ryan!" The girls exclaimed while the guys made faces in disgust.

"What?" The blonde boy asked.

"Go away!" Sharpay yelled. He shook his head and walked away.

"This really seems like a 'girl thing' so we're just gonna…" Troy trailed off before dragging Jason and himself away from the two girls.

Gabriella sat beside Sharpay, who was gritting her teeth to keep from crying.

"Do you have anything?" Gabriella asked.

Sharpay nodded. "I just have enough ibuprofen to last until we leave, but I only brought one pad. I forgot to stock up."

"What are you going to do? Use leaves?" Gabriella asked, horrified at the idea.

"I'm going to have to!"

Gabriella was about to say something when Jason walked over with a plastic bag.

"Here Sharpay. I figured you'd need these." He said, dropping the bag in front of the two girls. They both looked in it and Gabriella laughed at its contents.

"I know it's weird, but I thought about how I'd be with girls for two nights and you never know what might happen." He shrugged and walked away.

Sharpay shook her head while Gabriella continued to laugh.

"Oh my Gosh! I've never known a guy to pack pads!" She laughed.

Sharpay snatched up the back and stormed away, in pain and embarrassment, to find the nearest campground bathroom, leaving a cracking up Gabriella.

* * *

**I hope you guys liked it. I know it's been awhile, but I hope I did the series justice. Please review! **

**April**


End file.
